


Tis The Season

by iloveromance



Series: Daphne and Niles' Miracle on 34th Street Trilogy [2]
Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: After discovering each other unexpectedly on Christmas Eve in Rockefeller Center, Daphne and Niles spend a blissful evening together; one that seals the fate of their relationship. But underlying emotions seem determined to ruin their happiness. Second in a trilogy.





	1. Chapter 1

They were still kissing as the snow fell softly around them like feathers from an impromptu pillow fight. But this was no fight. This was love. There was no doubt in Daphne's mind. Never before had she felt so deeply about anyone. How was it possible that this man, this wonderful, handsome and caring man had come into her life so unexpectedly?

When their lips parted, she drew back, unable to believe that she had fallen for a stranger so quickly.

"I love you." She said once more as she stared into his eyes.

"And I love you too, Daphne." Niles replied. But no sooner had he moved to kiss her, her tears resurfaced. Quickly he drew back and looked at her in concern. "Daphne?"

"I'm sorry Niles." She said tearfully. "I just keep thinking about what horrible things I did to that poor Mr. Kringle!"

"But Daphne that wasn't your fault!" Niles insisted. "You said yourself that this Mr. Jack Duff was the one who initiated those terrible acts!"

"But that poor man!" She cried. "He was so-."

His hand touched her cheek, brushing away her tears. "Don't..."

"Don't what?" She asked, with a sniffle.

"Please don't blame yourself, Daphne."

"But-."

He kissed her tenderly, brushing the hair from her face. "You're not a cruel person. You're kind and generous and the most selfless person I've ever met."

Tears splashed onto her cheeks and her heart was filled with love. "Oh Niles…"

"Please, let me buy you a gift, Daphne. You deserve something special."

"I already have something special." She whispered her lips just inches from his. "I have you."

His lips moved over hers, deepening the kiss and he drew her close. "Then let me do this for you, please."

Defeated, she sighed deeply. "All right. If it means that much to you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Daphne."

She took his hand and brought it to her lips. "But on one condition."

His eyes rose to meet hers. "What's that?"

Suddenly she couldn't help but smile. "Can we go to Cole's?"

"The department store? Of course we can. Come on."

They made their way through the snowy streets until they came to the famous department store that was situated directly across from Shopper's Express. It was hard not to feel some pain in the fact that she no longer worked there and that she had done so many cruel things, but when she caught a glimpse of Cole's, she gasped. For the first time she looked at it, really looked at it and now she couldn't believe her eyes. "It's beautiful…" she said quietly, gazing at the lights and decorations that adorned the store's entrance.

His lips touched her cheek, his breath warming her cold face. "You're beautiful."

She turned to face him and then kissed him once more. "Come on, let's go inside."


	2. Chapter 2

Their fingers entwined, they crossed the street and entered the store. The sight of the magic that lie within stopped Daphne in her tracks. She'd been in Cole's department store before, most often by the orders of Shopper's Express CEO Victor Landbergh to slyly investigate the prices. Victor wanted nothing more than to put the infamous Cole's out of business and he almost succeeded. But justice was served and the people of New York City had spoken.

She quickly shoved the painful memory from her mind and walked dizzily through the store, gazing at her surroundings in wonderment. Never had she seen anything so magical in her life. And directly in front of her, stood the most magnificent and elaborate Santa Claus display she'd ever seen. On the back wall stood a huge castle; one that was perfect for a man of Mr. Kringle's stature. And in the center, a plush green winged back chair where he would greet the children and take note of their wishes. On either side, high above were four separate balconies, each containing a decorative Christmas tree. A large model train made its way along a track that joined the balconies and the castle, and interspersed throughout were teddy bears of all shapes, colors and sizes. Oh how she wanted to be a child again.

But the thing that drew her closer was the sight of the empty chair, the chair that once held the man who was the symbol of the season. The man whose life she'd almost ruined. She walked slowly, as though being guided toward the chair by some unknown force. And when she could walk no further, she knelt in front of it and ran her hand across the lush velvet seat cushion. Her head bowed in sorrow and tears filled her eyes once more. The tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes slowly closed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kringle. I'm so sorry!" She whispered. "I don't deserve anything, but I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me, please. I'm so sorry!"

When she began to sob quietly, she leaned against the chair, fully aware of the murmurs of the people around her. But she didn't dare turn around. Only when she felt a hand on her back did she turn her head. And in doing so, she got the surprise of her life.

"Niles?"

She sniffled, smiling when he handed her his handkerchief, reminding her once more of the moment they had met. He said nothing, but instead waited for her to return to her feet.

"This is a beautiful display." Niles said quietly. "Kris Kringle must have been very happy here."

His words made her smile and she took his hand in hers. "I'm sure he was. At least I hope so."

They gazed into each other's eyes for so long that she almost forgot it was Christmas Eve. "We'd better go. The store will be closing soon. After all, it is Christmas Eve."

He smiled and kissed her lips. "So it is."

She took one last look at the empty chair and smiled before turning to leave with the man she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

As they reached the foyer and the elaborate revolving doors, she noticed that Niles held a small red gift bag in his hand. "What's that?" she asked as innocently as possible.  
He grinned boyishly. "Well, I'd rather wait until we're in a more romantic place to show you, if it's all right."  
"Of course it's all right. But would you give me just a moment?"  
"Sure."  
She let out a small gasp as she looked at her watch. "Oh no..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Wait here and I'll be right back."

Smiling at his look of confusion, she turned and hurried to the men's department she was greeted by a vast array of men's handkerchiefs and neckties. It didn't take her long to pick out the perfect gift, a tie that he was sure to love. It was the softest silk she had ever touched and the color reminded her so much of his eyes.

She bought it immediately and then stopped by the gift wrap department to have it wrapped It was quite extreme but she wanted it to be perfect. For Niles Crane deserved nothing less.

As if on cue an announcement could be heard over head; "Good evening shoppers and thank you for shopping at Cole's this Christmas Eve. So that they might spend Christmas with their families, Cole's will be closing in five minutes. Goodnight and have a very Merry Christmas."

The shoppers scrambled around her and she found her way to the revolving doors where Niles stood, waiting patiently for her. She smiled and greeted him with a kiss. "I'm ready."

Once more they walked through the snow filled streets to the place where they had met; the Rockefeller Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. It was there that they found a secluded bench, with a perfect view of the enormous tree. As the snow fell around them, they kissed tenderly.

"I love you Niles." She said yet again. And she found that she loved saying it.

"I love you too, Daphne." He replied.

"So now what should we do?" She asked with a grin.

A smile crossed his lips and he reached into the small gift bag. "Well, l know it's not quite Christmas but this is for you."

She gasped lightly as he removed a small beautifully wrapped box. "I love you, Daphne."

With a trembling hand she untied the ribbon and removed the shiny paper.

"Go on…" He said with a boyish grin. "Open it."

Slowly she opened the box and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Niles…" 

Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. Her hand was trembling so badly that she could barely reach inside and remove the necklace from the velvet box. And when it was securely in her hand, she gazed at the jewelry in wonderment. A small gold heart surrounded by diamonds, sparkled amid the December snow.

"Would you like to try it on?" he asked smiling as she nodded wordlessly. She lifted her hair from her collar, allowing him to drape the necklace around her neck, clasping it firmly. But not before he leaned to kiss her just above her collar bone.

"It's beautiful." She said against his lips. "Thank you Niles. Thank you so much."


	4. Chapter 4

They held each other for what felt like forever until she drew back suddenly.

"Daphne, what is it?"

She looked around, sighing with relief when she spotted the bag from Cole's. Carefully she removed the wrapped box and handed it to him. "This is for you… Niles."

He stared at the gift in awe. "Oh… Daphne you didn't have to do this." His stunned expression made her smile and she touched his cheek. "I wanted to."

He grinned and unwrapped the gift, slowly removing the tie as though he was trying to see it against the light of the snow. "Daphne, this is…"

"Not much, I know, but I-."

His lips were on hers, kissing her again and again. And then their lips parted, he brushed the hair from her face. "Please don't say that, Daphne. It's the most wonderful gift anyone's ever given me."

A tear slid down her cheek and finally she smiled. "Really?"

He cradled her face in his hands. "I love it. Thank you so much."

Their kisses resumed, tender and passionate and they held each other once more. After a long moment, she drew back. "I suppose I should be going home." Daphne said aware of the clinching pain in her chest as she said the words. And the look on Niles' face told her that his heart was hurting just as badly. But then he smiled. "All right. If that's what you want."

They joined hands and hailed a cab that whisked them to her apartment building; an elaborate building that looked over the beautiful Central Park. She'd always loved coming home, but now it seemed like a penance; a wonderful dream coming to an abrupt end. At the front door, she turned and found herself in his arms. "Thank you, Niles for the loveliest Christmas Eve of my life. I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne. Thank you for the beautiful tie. I'll cherish it forever." 

Her fingers touched her throat, where the necklace lay. "And I'll cherish this gift… and you."

They kissed once more, a lingering, tender and passionate kiss that left no question about their love for one another.

"Merry Christmas Daphne. I'll call you tomorrow."

She blushed, thinking of how discreetly she had given him her phone number earlier, as though passing him a note in school.

"Merry Christmas Niles." She said in a trembling voice.

She stood in the doorway, blinking back tears as she watched him climb into the cab and it pulled away from the curb. And with a sigh, she returned to her apartment.

An hour later, unable to stop thinking about him, she climbed into bed and began to dream sweet dreams of the man she loved. The man, whom she'd found almost by magic on that Christmas Eve when she was alone and sad.

She awoke the next morning and looked out her window at the falling snow. And she couldn't help but wonder if somewhere in New York, Niles was looking out his window at the snow, thinking of her and wishing they were together. Blinking back tears she pulled on her robe and slippers and padded toward the kitchen eager for a gourmet breakfast. It was just the thing to start a lovely Christmas Day, even if she had to celebrate it on her own.

But she'd barely reached the living room when she stopped and stared in amazement. There in front of her bay window, was the most beautiful Christmas tree imaginable. Even more beautiful, perhaps than the one at Rockefeller Center.  
And underneath the tree were so many gifts she could hardly count them all, each of them bearing her name. But what caught her eye most of all was the blue envelope hanging on the tree, emblazoned with her name in gold lettering.

Curious, she opened it, hoping it would provide some clue as to who could have done such a magnificent thing to her apartment, without her knowing. And inside was a note in the same gold lettering, the most perfect handwriting imaginable;

To Daphne with love from Kris Kringle. Thank you for believing in me and for caring so much about others. And in answer to your question, of course you are forgiven. Merry Christmas to you and happiness always.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. How could he have possibly known? The chair at Cole's had been empty and Kris was nowhere in sight! And then she glanced at the note again. Underneath was a post script that she had somehow missed.

P.S. I'm so happy that you received my gift on Christmas Eve and I'm glad that you found your way to Rockefeller Center on your own. I know that you and Niles will be very happy together. I can guarantee that you'll see him soon, but in answer to your question, as you were staring out your window thinking about him, he was staring out of his window, thinking of you too.

THE END


End file.
